


Emil

by Faetori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anko Family (Hetalia), Coming Out, Dane and Nor love Ice so much, Ficlet, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, One Shot, Trans Day of Visibility, Trans Iceland (Hetalia), Trans Male Character, coming out as trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: Emil comes out to his family as trans and it goes better than expected.
Relationships: Denmark & Iceland (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Iceland & Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Emil

**Author's Note:**

> One of my biggest Nordic headcanons is that Emil is trans, and since I wanted to write something to trans day of visibility and I was in a Nordic mood I decided on him coming out to Lukas and Mikkel ! 
> 
> I am trans and it felt great to write about someone coming out to their supportive family! 
> 
> This was beta read by my wonderful partner strwbrrychimin!!

“Just tell him! I know it’s easier said than done, and of course go at your own pace, but Emil! You've been planning this for  _ months _ !” 

Emil sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. 

“I  _ want to _ , but I’m just. I’m scared. I mean, what if he hates me? Or kicks me out? What if  _ Mikkel _ hates me! He’s like an older brother to me too, but also sort of like a dad? Who’s dating my brother-oh, ew.” 

Emil made a face, causing Leon to laugh at him through the computer screen. After laughing for a moment, Leon sobered up. 

“Listen, Emil. I’ve  _ met _ your family. They love you  _ so so much _ . You could grow a second head and they’d find a way around it. You’ve been planning on coming out for a couple months now. I’m not gonna push you, but I think it’s a good day to do it. I mean, what’s a better day to come out than trans day of visibility?” 

Emil took a sip of his coffee, thinking it over for a moment before coming to a decision. 

He schooled his expression and nodded. 

“You’re right. You’re right, and I’m- I’m gonna go now. If I don’t do it now, I don’t think I’ll ever do it.” 

“Fuck yeah.” 

Emil laughed quietly at his boyfriend before saying goodbye. He quickly drank the rest of his coffee before heading downstairs. 

Emil nodded at his brother and his husband before going into the kitchen and starting a new pot of coffee. 

  
  


In the other room, Lukas sent a weird look to his husband before getting up and walking into the kitchen. 

“What’s wrong.” 

Emil startled, not realizing that his brother had come into the room. 

“ _ Fjandinn _ , Lukas! Gods, I need to put a fucking bell on you! Don’t sneak up on me like that! ” 

They both heard Mikkel’s loud laugh from the living room before hearing him get up and come into the kitchen as well. 

“See, babe! Elin agrees that you need a bell! You walk so quietly!” 

He laughed again, setting his mug in the sink after rinsing it out. 

Lukas rolled his eyes at his family before looking at his sibling again. 

“Elin. Why do you look so nervous?” 

“I don’t know, why do you look-” 

The youngest sighed before shaking his head. 

“Um… there is something that I- that I wanted to talk to you guys about, actually.” 

He looked behind him at the coffee pot that was barely half full, looking for a way to distract himself. He started fidgeting with his hands, not looking at either of his guardians. 

The two looked at each other for a moment before Mikkel spoke up. 

“What is it, princess?” 

Emil made a face, immediately speaking up, a bit louder than intended. 

“That! The- the ‘princess,’ and ‘sister,’ and-” 

Emil’s eyes widened for a moment before he squeezed them tightly shut and continued talking, a bit quieter this time. 

“I...I’m not-I don’t think-” 

He sharply blew out a breath of air before looking at the two in front of him and taking a deep breath. 

“I’m trans. Transgender, that is. I’m not a girl. I’ve known for-for several years now, but I wanted to be sure, and then I was just- I was so  _ scared _ , because what if you guys hated me for it, or what if you didn’t accept me? You guys...you’re important to me. You’re my family, and I..” 

Emil trailed off, not looking at either man. 

  
  


Lukas and Mikkel looked at each other, silently communicating before Lukas looked away, walking over to Emil, cupping his face and wiping away the tears on his cheeks gently. 

“Elin, I-I’m proud of you for telling us. That must have been scary, but I’m glad to know now.” 

He looked at a lost for words for a moment, looking back at Mikkel for help. 

His husband smiled and walked over, putting a hand on the youngests’ shoulder. 

“Elin, that’s great! I mean, being trans sucks. I have some other trans friends, and they’ve told me how hard it can be. But...” 

He trailed off for a moment before bumping his hip against Lukas’ and moving closer to Emil, putting a finger under his chin to make him look up at him. 

“Do you have a name picked out? And what pronouns are you wanting to go by?” 

Emil’s eyes filled with tears again before he stepped forward, hugging Mikkel and burying his face in the taller man’s chest. 

Mikkel looked surprised for a moment before smiling gently and wrapping his arms around the boy, pulling him closer and ignoring the growing wet spot on his shirt. 

After a moment, Emil pulled back, wiping at his face. 

“Yeah, I- I’m a boy. I use he/him pronouns. And… yeah. Yeah, I- I want to go by Emil.” 

Lukas and Mikkel looked at each other for a moment before they both smiled and looked back at him. 

“Emil,” Lukas started. “I like it. It suits you.” 

“Yeah!” Mikkel yelled. “It’s a good strong viking name!” 

“A good strong viking name,” Lukas repeated. 

Emil laughed, rolling his eyes at the joke the three of them had. 

“Yeah yeah, a good strong viking name.” 

Lukas smiled at his baby sister- no, baby brother - before reaching his hand out and pushing his bangs out of his face. 

“Well, you’ve already got pretty short hair. And… El-Emil, it may take me a bit to adjust. I’m sorry if I mess up, but I promise to try. And please, correct me when I get it wrong. I want to support you. You’re my baby sibling, and I’m here for you. I’ll support you no matter what.” 

Lukas smiled gently and pulled Emil into a hug, letting out a breathy laugh when Mikkel immediately joined in, pulling both of them close. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it! Maybe one day I'll make another chapter of them getting Emil a binder, changing his name, his first T shot.. maybe one day lmao but that day is not today. 
> 
> Come yell about the nordics to me on twitter @faetori6


End file.
